Detrás de la máscara
by Hadley Doleto
Summary: ¡MI PRIMER FIC! Esta es la historia de dos hermanas. En donde la guerra las separo y ahora las vuelve a juntar, pero como enemigas. Ambas comparten una misma historia y la misma tragedia. Pero ¿podrán cumplir lo que habían pactado? Star Wars es propiedad de George Lucas (Lo se... Un pésimo resumen)
1. Cambio de estrategia

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí tienen una nueva historia. Mas bien, mi primera historia. Después de que repentinamente tuve que dejar mis sueños de ser licenciada en ingles, he decidido escribir esta historia. Espero que les sea de su agrado y como digo, depende de ustedes si quieren que la siga. Bueno menos charla y aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de "La otra cara de la luna"**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Star Wars no me pertenece. Solo tomo sus personajes (salvo Hadley) y la historia en si para entretener a la gente.**

CAPITULO UNO: CAMBIO DE ESTRATEGIA

Un golpe más lo deja sin aliento, por enésima vez el rostro del togruta choca contra el frió suelo del lugar. Trata de recuperarse pero un nuevo golpe lo derriba otra vez. Este último lo dejo sin fuerzas para levantarse. Su estado es deplorable. Esta débil, herido y lo único que deseaba es que acabara su tortura. Mira por última vez a su agresor: ahí estaba vestido con su túnica que cubría parte de su cuerpo, su rostro se ocultaba en la capucha, pero sentía que sus ojos lo miraba lleno de ira.

El cazarrecompensas sabía del error que había cometido y de las consecuencias que tenía que sufrir.

- Por favor, señor ¡Suplico piedad! - exclamo con temor - No volveré a fallar, lo juro.

- ¿Quieres que te de una nueva oportunidad? - dijo el encapuchado - Lo voy a pensar.

Por momentos, se sintió aliviado.

Pero para su desgracia, sus esperanzas se derrumbaron al sentir el sable de luz carmesí en su pecho y todo se volvió negro para el cazarrecompensas.

- Tu propuesta fue rechazada - dijo con malicia y arroja el cuerpo sin vida en un rincón de la habitación.

Abandonando la escena del crimen, se dirige a sus aposentos para meditar. Antes de llegar, un droide de protocolo llamado Nubia se interpone en su camino.

- Espero que tengas algo importante que decirme - bufo.

- Mi señor, Darth Sidious quiere hablar con usted. Ahora - dijo cortésmente.

- Enseguida voy. Gracias.

El droide asintió y se marcha dejando atrás a su amo. Una vez que entra al lugar, se quita su túnica. Su aspecto era extremadamente a lo opuesto a su ser. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabellera castaña que llegaba a sus hombros; unos exóticos ojos color violeta; de mediana estatura y de piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana. Con tan solo verla, ¿quién creería que ese ser con aspecto inocente se esconde una mente maestra del mal? Ni siquiera los más desconfiados. Se arrodilla enfrente del comunicador y lo enciende. Aparece el holograma de Sidiuos

- ¿Desea hablar conmigo, maestro? He cumplido con mi encargo.

- Excelente, Hadley. Ahora, necesito de tus servicios nuevamente.

- Lo que sea por complacerlo a usted - dijo con picardía

- La Orden Jedi se está volviendo cada vez más poderosa y el fin de la guerra está a su favor. Tenemos que accionar y rápido.

- Aun la guerra no ha terminado, maestro. Pero que nos queda poco tiempo, es algo que me preocupa - dijo seriamente

- Por eso me he comunicado contigo. Únete a ellos, Hadley

La muchacha lo mira sorprendida ¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¿Estar al lado de sus enemigos?

- ¿Cómo? Pero, maestro... - quiso protestar

- ¡Nada de peros, jovencita! - exclamo - Quiero que te unas a ellos por el bien de la galaxia. Necesito ver de adentro con tus ojos a mis enemigos.

- Esta bien, maestro. Todo por la Orden Sith - respondió vencida

- Excelente. Mañana quiero que des inicio a nuestro plan - dijo con frialdad - Y se cautelosa. Tu caída es nuestra perdición.

- Lo seré, maestro - sentencio - Partiré mañana a Coruscant.

- No falles, Hadley.

- No fallare, maestro.

El holograma desaparece y la joven se acuesta en su cama. Al principio, le costó dormirse, su mente estaba inquieta. Tenía que idear un plan para infiltrarse con los jedis sin ser descubierta. Incluso se sintió presionada al saber que su fracaso llevaría el fin de la Orden Sith. Hasta que una idea se cruzó en su mente.

- No saben lo que les espera, jedis. Su final está acercándose - dijo con cinismo y una gran sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

CONTINUARÁ…

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pesimo? Ok espero que dejen reviews :) ¡GOOD BYE!**


	2. La Mision

**¡Hola! Acá volví con el segundo capitulo :) Bueno quiero avisar que en dos semanas no actualizare la historia por razones de que me voy de vacaciones y estaré lejos de cualquier aparato tecnológico XD **

**¡Gracias Midnight SkyDragon por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado amiga :D  
**

**Ok aquí les dejo el capitulo...**

CAPITULO DOS: LA MISIÓN

Mustafar, un planeta tan maravilloso como su paisaje volcánico, pero difícil de vivir. Solo lo más fuertes pueden soportar las condiciones infrahumanas del lugar. Desde lo alto de una cumbre, la nave de Hadley está a punto de abandonar la atmosfera del planeta.

Fijando las coordenadas a Coruscant, la joven mira por última vez a su "hogar". Su rostro se lo ve cansado luego de una noche llena de ansiedad y preocupación. Aún seguía dudosa de la nueva misión ¿Qué sucederá si todo sale mal?

Mentalmente se reprendió, sacudiéndose la cabeza. No tendría que sentirse así, debería estar orgullosa porque su maestro ha depositado su confianza para hacer este trabajo. Aunque reconocía que sería difícil, no dudaba de sus enseñanzas.

Unos pitidos de su nave indican que todo está listo para saltar al hiperespacio. Toma el mando y emprende su viaje.

Mientras tanto, en el Templo Jedi, el maestro jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi y su antiguo aprendiz, el caballero jedi Anakin Skywalker, recorren los pasillos del lugar. Al parecer se dirigen al centro de sanación del templo.

- Me sorprende que una padawan haya soportado semejante martirio - dijo Anakin.

- A mí también, Anakin. Y más en manos del lord Sidious - respondió Obi Wan - Ahora es nuestro deber cuidarla. Parece que están detrás de ella.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con su maestro? - preguntó.

- Lamentablemente, tendremos que darle la noticia de que ha muerto.

- Oh, entiendo - dijo Anakin con cierta tristeza.

- Anakin, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes perturbado por algo? - interrogó preocupado, al ver que este bajo la mirada abruptamente.

Un gran silencio hubo en ese instante. Una sombra cruza en los ojos del caballero, había recordado algo sumamente doloroso para él. La partida de su padawan, Ahsoka Tano, era algo que todavía no lograba superar. Y justamente hoy se cumplían 6 meses de su partida.

- No, maestro. Sigamos que nos deben estar esperando - se excusó para evitar los sermones de su antiguo maestro.

Al llegar, un droide medico está revisando a una joven de una larga cabellera dorada, unos preciosos ojos violetas, de mediana estatura y no aparenta tener más de 14 años de edad. Se encontraba sentada en su cama y al ver a los jedis, los saluda con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Hola Sharik ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Obi Wan.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Ya me darán el alta mañana, maestro Kenobi.

- Que buena noticia - hablo Anakin animado - Pero tenemos una mala noticia para ti.

La joven los miro con cierto temor. Lo primero que se cruzó en su mente fue la imagen de su maestro.

- Es mi maestro ¿verdad? - sospechó Sharik.

- Si - respondió Anakin mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y poso su mano en uno de sus hombros - Lo siento mucho.

Sharik solo bajo la mirada en modo de respuesta. Sabía el daño que él había sufrido en el cautiverio y todo por protegerla. Una lagrima traicionera broto en sus ojos mientras que sus manos se tensaban, se sentía culpable de su muerte.

- Se como te sientes - interrumpió Obi Wan con cierta compasión - Todos sabemos de la gran persona que ha sido tu maestro. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, tu entrenamiento aún continúa. El consejo vera quien será tu nuevo maestro.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre y en ella aparece un sanador. Anakin lo miro de forma extraña, el juraría que jamás lo vio en el templo. Al igual que Obi Wan, que sintió una perturbación en el lugar a causa de su llegada.

- Me disculpan, maestros. Pero tengo que cambiar los vendajes a la paciente - ordenó el recién llegado - Los invito a que salgan de la habitación.

- Está bien - respondió Anakin - Vamos maestro. Sharik, nos veremos más tarde.

- Adiós, maestros. Gracias por su visita - dijo Sharik mientras se seca sus lágrimas.

Ambos jedis abandonan la habitación, tanto Anakin como Obi Wan se detuvieron en la puerta. Cruzándose las miradas, sabían que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, maestro.

- Yo también, Anakin. Algo me dice que no solo viene a curarla.

- ¿Qué haremos? Sharik aún no se ha sanado de sus heridas y esta indefensa.

- Paciencia, Anakin. Nos quedaremos aquí por si algo sucede.

Un grito de dolor hizo que los jedis empuñaran sus sables de luz y abrieran la puerta cautelosamente para no ser vistos.

Pudieron observar que una mujer de ropas oscuras estaba por asesinar a Sharik, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. No pudieron descifrar su rostro debido a que una máscara lo cubría por completo, salvo sus ojos amarillos que irradian furia.

- Es hora de que estés junto con tu maestro, niña - dijo con frialdad - ¡Muere!

CONTINUARÁ...

**¡No olviden de dejar su review! ¡GOODBYE!**


	3. La mascara se cae

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a los que dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior ¡Gracias love stories on my mine, Menchi3, Nessarose Black y Midnight SkyDragon! Me hacen sentir que mi trabajo no sea en vano.**

**Lamento la demora y aquí les dejo el capitulo :)**

CAPITULO 3: LA MASCARA SE CAE

Sharik aún llora en silencio la pérdida de su maestro y no se da cuenta de que los jedis la han dejado a solas con el curador. Una oleada de emociones negativas la invaden. Siente que su sed de venganza se hace cada vez más grande con el correr de los segundos. Desea con todo su ser que aquellas personas que han provocado su muerte se retuerzan de dolor cuando ella se encargaría personalmente de pasar el infierno que ellos le hicieron soportar hace varios días atrás.

- Siento odio en ti, Sharik. ¿Acaso deseas venganza? - dijo el sanador que había terminado de cambiar sus vendas - Recuerda que la venganza te lleva al lado oscuro.

La joven observa al hombre que está enfrente de ella: tiene más de 70 años; cabellos grises, al igual que su barba que cubría gran parte de su arrugado rostro; ojos marrones y lleva puesto una túnica blanca. Mentalmente se maldijo, había olvidado que el curador podía sentir sus emociones ¡Por la Fuerza! ¿Cómo pudo pensar de esa forma? ¿Venganza? ¿La muerte de su maestro la puso en contra de sus principios? Se sintió peor de lo que está.

- Disculpe. No la estoy pasando muy bien - se lamentó avergonzada.

- Te entiendo - dijo con dulzura - La muerte es algo difícil de superar pero eso depende de ti, muchacha. Tu maestro no descansará en paz si tú no lo estás. Por cierto, sino te molesta, abriré la ventana. Hace mucho calor. -

Un débil "gracias" nació en los labios de Sharik. El sanador tenía razón, la vida continua para ella y dependía de su fuerza de voluntad para continuar. Sin que ella lo supiera, el sanador se dirigió a la ventana porque a través de la Fuerza dedujo que había alguien observándolos y uso esa excusa para que no llamara la atención.

De pronto, la joven siente que el sanador no se encuentra en el lugar. Instintivamente se levanta de su cama y ve que no está. Se dirige a la ventana y ve con horror el cuerpo del hombre que había caído en el suelo, rodeado por un charco de sangre

- ¿Lo quieres acompañar, Sharik? - dijo una voz femenina llena de maldad.

Volteo para ver el dueño de la voz, pero un golpe en su estómago hace que soltara un grito de dolor, ya que sus heridas no habían sanado. Se apoya en el marco de la ventana para recuperarse pero siente que flota en el aire y que con el correr de los segundos, el aire era cada vez escaso. Reconoce a su agresora, a pesar que esta lleva una máscara negra con franjas rojas.

- Otra vez nos volvemos a ver, niña.

- Hadley…- dijo Sharik ahogada. Recibe un nuevo golpe, pero en su cabeza, y hace que pierda la conciencia.

Hadley mira a la joven tirada en el suelo. Sin vacilar, empuña su sable de luz y lo enciende, está lista para dar su golpe de gracia.

- Es hora que estés con tu maestro - dijo con frialdad - ¡Muere!

Pero su acción fue interrumpida por un sable de luz color azul. El dueño de ese sable era nada más que Anakin Skywalker.

- Lamento interrumpirte pero ahora el asunto es conmigo - dijo arrogantemente.

- Veamos de que estas hecho, muchacho - desafío Hadley.

Ambos rivales se posicionan para pelear. Un momento de tensión se hace presente en la habitación. Dan vueltas sobre el lugar con sus sables en alto, ansiosos en saber quién dará inicio la contienda.

Hadley fue la primera en atacar. Una danza de luces rojas y azules se hizo presente. Los sables chocándose y las agitadas respiraciones se unen en un sonido. Tanto uno como el otro bloquea y se defiende como puede. Con el correr de los minutos, las energías de los dos se van gastando. Están agotados pero el duelo está a favor de Anakin. Desesperada, Hadley invoca la Fuerza para arrojar la cama hacia el caballero, que lo esquiva sin problemas. Nuevamente usa la Fuerza y le lanza los aparatos del lugar. El jedi pudo zafarse de varios pero uno lo golpea en el cuerpo. El enemigo ha caído.

- ¡Rindete! Este duelo es mío - exclamó con victoria Hadley.

- No me sorprende la lucha de los siths. Siempre sucios y vulgares - dijo con burla Anakin - Aun no ha terminado este duelo.

Anakin se levanta y está listo para atacar. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Un brazo femenino se interpuso en su camino y mira al responsable de esa acción.

- Suficiente, maestro Skywalker - ordenó Sharik - Yo me encargo de ella.

Anakin quiso protestar pero Sharik levanto una mano, diciendo que no la interrumpiera.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren quien se despertó - hablo Hadley con malicia - ¿Y pretendes desafiarme? ¡Que suicida eres!

- Tiene razón. ¡Estas además de herida, indefensa! – dijo Anakin.

- Que importa, si ella lo mismo me matara - habló con tristeza - ¿Qué esperas? Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Tanto el jedi como la sith están pasmados. Al parecer la futura jedi no quería seguir viviendo. Esta entregada a su destino. Se acerca a Hadley con lentitud y con su mano toma la mano de la sith que porta el sable.

- Yo sé que una vez fuiste una niña como yo y sigues siéndolo, aunque te escondes a través de una máscara. Una vez hubo luz en tu alma y que ahora fue corrompida por la oscuridad. Siento en ti que Skylar aún vive en ti pero Hadley te lo impide - expresó Sharik -Ahora te pregunto ¿Qué harás conmigo? ¿Permitirás que Hadley me mate o Skylar renacerá de sus cenizas y me dejara vivir?

Anakin no entendía nada de lo que sucedía ¿Qué relación tiene Sharik con Hadley o Skylar?

CONTINUARA...

**Diganmen si este capitulo ha cumplido sus expectativas. ¡Avisen a través de su review! Los saluda, Hadley**


	4. El pasado se hace presente

**¡Hola gente! Lamento muchisimo si he tardado en actualizar esta historia**

**¡Muchas gracias a love stories in my mind y Nesarrose Black por sus reviews! Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para ustedes :)**

**Bueno ¡espero que les guste!**

**ATENCION: _Estos _son pensamientos **

CAPITULO CUATRO: EL PASADO SE HACE PRESENTE

Un gran momento de tensión se hizo presente en la habitación. Anakin se siente desesperado, porque Sharik está a un paso de morir en manos de esa asesina y lo más curioso era que la joven se lo había pedido. Pero a la vez está intrigado, las palabras de la joven sonaron dolorosas y de gran sabor amargo. A través de la Fuerza pudo deducir las emociones de cada una y se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Ambas tenían un lazo muy particular…

- _No puede ser. ¿Hadley es…? Tiene que ser una broma _- dijo mentalmente.

Mientras tanto, Sharik aun siente el frio metal del sable de Hadley sobre su pecho. Espera ansiosa la respuesta de ella ante su pedido. Mira a Hadley tristemente.

- Tu maestro te ha manipulado como un títere durante estos años y ahora te ha mandado a asesinar a tu propia hermana - dijo Sharik con rabia y dolor.

Pero al parecer, Hadley no la movilizaron las palabras de ella. Ni siquiera las escucho, ya que seguía mirándola con frialdad. Pero si quito el sable del pecho de ella, algo que sorprendió a los presentes.

- ¿Hermana? ¡¿Qué yo tengo una hermana?! - exclamo y ríe cínicamente- ¡Tonterías! Yo solía tener una.

- Te guste o no la tienes, Skylar - respondió - Tan solo verte, se me parte el alma en mil pedazos.

- No te pongas mal por mí, más bien siéntete orgullosa de lo que soy, Sharik. Ahora, soy una persona poderosa y no necesito nada más - dijo Hadley mientras la empuja hacia atrás - ¡Esa Skylar, a la que nombras, ha muerto!

Sharik cae pero fue atrapada por Anakin antes de tocar el suelo y la ayuda a ponerse de pie. Ella no sabe cómo reaccionar: por un lado, sus esperanzas de ver a su hermana se hicieron realidad después de tantos años pero, por otro, nunca se imaginó que la oscuridad se adueñara de su ser y se convirtiera en lo que es ahora. La vida le dio una segunda bofetada en la cara en el mismo día. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán los golpes?

- Sharik, ¿En que estabas pensando? Por poco te mata - reprendió Anakin en voz baja.

- Y no lo hizo, maestro - se defendió - Aunque ese era el plan.

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! - dijo mientras se puso enfrente de ella y la miro directamente a los ojos - Tienes mucho por delante ¿Acaso no ves el futuro que te está aguardando? El pasado hace que tropieces una y otra vez con la misma piedra.

Hadley aprovecha que el jedi está de espaldas y lanza unos rayos fuerzas directamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Sharik.

Pero la advertencia no sirvió de nada. Anakin y Sharik reciben las descargas eléctricas por igual. Tanto uno como el otro, trataron de protegerse pero fue inútil. Ambos caen heridos al suelo.

El caballero trata de levantarse pero otra descarga lo hace caer de nuevo una y otra vez. Los intentos son en vano, cada vez más siente esos horribles espasmos en todo su cuerpo, dejándolo débil. Sharik no podía moverse, las heridas volvieron a abrirse por lo tanto el dolor no tardó en aparecer. Sin embargo, observa con impotencia de como Hadley tortura sin piedad al jedi.

- ¡Déjalo, Hadley! - suplicó la joven - ¡Es conmigo el asunto!

- ¡Él se lo busco! Y no te preocupes que la siguiente eres tú - contestó con maldad.

Anakin, por su parte, ya no reacciona y esta tendido en el piso. Los rayos de fuerza terminaron de dejarlo inconsciente. A continuación, la sith empuña su sable de luz y lo enciende. Un gran escalofrió recorre en el cuerpo de Sharik, tiene que reaccionar antes que sea demasiado tarde. Trata de levantarse, pero el ardor de sus heridas le impiden mantenerse en pie. Utiliza la pared de la habitación como su soporte pero sus piernas se aflojan y cae al suelo. Ni siquiera tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacer telequinesis para salvarlo de una muerte segura. Toda esta en su contra. Está desesperada, rogaba que alguien apareciera para ayudarlos pero, ya no había tiempo. Ella solo cierra los ojos, no quería ver lo que iba a suceder.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? Impídeme que mate a tu amigo - se burló Hadley - Bien, creo que no lo hare esperar ¡Despídete de él, Sharik!

La tan ansiada ayuda, apareció en manos de Obi Wan. Interrumpe la habitación en ruinas junto con dos soldados clones. Uno de ellos dispara en uno de los hombros de Hadley, causando que la mencionada soltara el sable de luz y lanzara un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Ponga sus manos sobre su cabeza! - ordeno el otro - Está detenida.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! – respondió la sith y a continuación, extiende sus manos y nuevamente utiliza los rayos de fuerza hacia ellos, causándoles la muerte instantánea de los clones.

Pero Obi Wan fue rápido: activo su sable de luz a tiempo y pudo cubrirse del ataque de Hadley. Los rayos regresaron a Hadley y no pudo evitar ser herida por su propio ataque.

Sale despedida hacia la ventana, causando que ella cayera afuera del lugar. Esta tendida en el suelo pero puede levantarse y sale de ahí jadeando. Evita todo soldado clon que se interpusiera en su camino. Llega a su nave, que se encontraba en uno de los hangares del templo, y escapa.

Había fracasado, ahora Hadley deberá reportar a su maestro que ha fallado en su misión. Pero eso será en otro momento. Ahora tendría que idear otro plan…

- Esto no quedará así, lo peor está por venir. Prepárense que se viene la revancha.

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pesimo? Ok espero que dejen reviews :) **

**Los saluda, Hadley**


	5. Visiones del pasado

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta ;)**

**Lamento la demora. Últimamente mi inspiración es muy caprichosa y no me ha dejado escribir la continuación de la historia. Pero también tengo otros problemas personales, que necesito resolver.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído mi historia desde su comienzo hasta ahora, que no han dejan un comentario pero aparecen en la gráfica de visitas. Se que no se les agradecí antes pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Tambien a love stories on my mind , moondrak, Spikis y B. B. Asmodeus que han dejado sus reviews en el capitulo anterior ¡Sus buenas vibras me hacen sentirme tan bien!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo :)**

CAPITULO CINCO: VISIONES DEL PASADO

Todo parece estar tranquilo en Coruscant. Luego del incidente en el centro de sanación del Templo, no se supo más sobre el paradero de Hadley. Pero había una orden de captura, considerándola como una persona sumamente peligrosa para la galaxia.

En los niveles más bajos, en donde la delincuencia era la moneda corriente, las leyes de la República no se respetan, donde el día y la noche son la misma oscuridad, era común que mucha gente, especialmente aquella que tenía una reputación dudosa, saliera de su refugio y andar deambulando por las calles, en busca de algún botín que tuviera un alto valor monetario.

No importa el método, solo es cuestión de conseguirlo. La diplomacia de ellos era amenazar a sus víctimas con alguna arma o simplemente tirar por matar.

Vivir ahí es sinónimo de adaptarse a la ley de la selva: te conviertes en cazador o eres cazado por las fieras.

En una habitación de algún motel, Hadley está profundamente dormida, se la nota serena e ignorante de los ruidos que provenían del exterior. Aunque el lugar era un asco, ella lo vio como algo cómodo a su alcance. Ella era una servidora de sus principios y no necesitaba vivir de lo material, salvo su sable de luz, que era lo más preciado que tenía.

De un momento a otro, su estado comienza a cambiar. Empieza a dar vueltas en la cama, dice cosas sin sentido y su rostro hacia muecas, como si sufriera.

Al parecer, un sueño parece alborotar su mente…

_XXXXXXXX SUEÑO DE HADLEY XXXXXXXX_

_Todo en su alrededor está en ruinas y el miedo se siente en el ambiente. Gente que corre por todos lados sin rumbo alguno, unos que lloran desconsoladamente ante unos cuerpos sin vida bañados en sangre y otros asesinados en sangre fría._

_Se escuchan muchos disparos, gritos e incluso explosiones a lo lejos. Al parecer, era escenario de alguna batalla campal._

_El lugar le resulta muy familiar para la sith. Es como si alguna vez hubiese vivido ahí antes._

_Extraño. Pero sus dudas serán respondidas en otro momento y camina entre la multitud alborotada. De pronto, ve a una niña sentada abrazada a sí misma, en un rincón. Hadley se acerca a ella para saber las razones de su angustia. La pequeña se oculta su rostro ante su presencia._

- _Tranquila, quiero ayudarte – dijo Hadley – ¿Estas perdida?_

_Observa detenidamente a la pequeña. Cabellos castaños. Tez pálida. Ojos color violeta, su expresión en el rostro era triste y lucía una vestimenta bastante deplorable. _

- _Busco a mi hermana ¿me ayudas? – pregunto temerosa._

- _Por supuesto, yo te ayudo – respondió dulcemente mientras se agachaba, hasta quedar frente de la menor – Dime ¿Cómo es ella?_

- _Es de mi altura, tiene mis ojos y mi color de piel pero tiene pelo rubio– dijo la niña bajando la mirada – Se llama Sharik._

_Hadley se queda helada ante la respuesta ¿Esa niña, que tenía enfrente, era… ella? No, imposible. Pero, lo era. Y aquel lugar en ruinas, era su antiguo hogar._

- _¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Skylar ¿y tú? _

_Hadley iba a responder pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Pero la respuesta jamás será escuchada, ya que alguien llama a la niña y, repentinamente, su "otra yo" se levanta y sale corriendo, dejando a una Hadley arrodillada en el suelo, con la mirada pérdida._

_Voltea hacia atrás, y se sintió conmovida a la escena que había delante: La pequeña Hadley abrazada a una pequeña Sharik, desconsolada en su pecho. Ambas ignoraban el caos en su alrededor_

- _¡Skylar! ¡Skylar! –exclamó– ¡Pensé que te había perdido!_

- _Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, no llores – respondió la niña mientras le acariciaba su cabello._

- _¿Qué será de nosotras, Sky? – dijo Sharik sollozando – ¡Papa y mama han muerto!_

- _Lo sé, Shak pero me tienes a mí – respondió quebrada – Te prometo que saldremos de esta, no importa como pero saldremos juntas – finalizo y la abraza con más fuerza – Te quiero mucho._

- _Yo también te quiero – respondió Sharik – Eres la mejor hermana de toda la galaxia._

_De pronto, las personas y el lugar empezaron a desaparecer como humo ante sus ojos y todo se volvió oscuridad. _

_XXXXXXXX FIN DEL SUEÑO XXXXXXXX_

Hadley se despierta abruptamente. Está asustada, con el rostro empapado de sudor y respiraba con dificultad. Mira a su alrededor para comprobar que no seguía en ese sueño. Pero se alivió al comprobar que está en el motel. Por mucho tiempo permaneció quieta, tratando de calmar su respiración. En lo más profundo de su ser, surgió un gran conflicto interno. Lo que sentía era una mezcla de angustia, nostalgia, dolor y rabia. Observa el pequeño reloj que había en la mesita de luz y lo toma en sus manos. Son las 10:00hs y ya era de día, aunque afuera había oscuridad.

- ¡Maldita Sharik! Tuviste que aparecer de nuevo, para arruinarlo todo ¡Y malditos jedis que la pusieron en mi contra! – grito de rabia mientras aventaba contra la pared el pequeño objeto.

Se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha fría. La necesitaba, ya que quería tranquilizarse. Una vez que termino, se viste con sus ropas y está por salir cuando de pronto alguien toca la puerta no muy amigablemente. Pensó que debe ser alguien de alguna habitación, molestando a los demás.

Abre la puerta de mala gana y ve el responsable de tanto escándalo. Retrocedió en modo de asombro ya que la persona que se encontraba ahí, era nada menos que su maestro, Darth Sidious.

- Tenemos que hablar, Hadley – dijo con autoridad – ¡Ahora mismo!

CONTINUARA...

**Diganmen si este capitulo ha cumplido sus expectativas. ¡Avisen a través de su review! **

**Los saluda, Hadley**


End file.
